


Playing Doctor

by kinkyasf



Series: Experimentation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Come Eating, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Playing Doctor, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyasf/pseuds/kinkyasf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a distraught boy and shows him that doctors are not bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a prompt. I think I did fairly well.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> I am sorry for any mistakes.

Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, when he heard someone crying. Feeling curious and worried the Gryffindor followed the noises to a small broom cupboard. Harry opened its door to reveal a crying first year from his house curled into a ball. Harry sat down next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong? "

The blonde boy only shook his head and cried harder.

"Can you tell me your name? "

"M-Matthew. "

"Hello Matthew. Can you tell me why you are crying? "

"I-I'm afraid..."

"Why are you afraid? "

"B-Because of the m-medical e-exam t-tomorrow. "

"You don't need to worry. Madam Pomfrey is a very nice woman. "

"I've never been to a wizard doctor..." the boy whispered. 

"It's not bad. "

The shaking boy shook his head.

"I don't wanna go. "

"Hey, Matthew I have an idea. "

The boy looked confused.

"What is it? "

"We make a little roleplay. I'll show you what will happen with Madam Pomfrey, so you do not need to be afraid. "

Matthew thought about that for a while. Then he nodded and beamed at Harry.

"Thank you. "

Harry led Matthew to the Room of Requirement. He paced in front of the room, thinking:

_'I need a room in the hospital wing. '_

When the door appeared both males entered. The room looked like an exact copy of the Hospital Wing. 

"What kind of room is that?" Matthew asked amazed.

"It's called Room of Requirement. It can be everything you want or need. "

"Awesome. "

"Sit on the bed Matthew. "

Harry put on a healer coat the hung in a corner of the room and turned to the younger boy. 

"I'll start with checking your eyes, okay? "

With a quick _Lumos_ Harry's wand started to glow. Harry dimmed the light a bit and shone into the boy's eyes for a moment.

"That wasn't bad, right? "

Matthew shook his head.

Harry pretended to check Matthew's ears and mouth in a similar way to a muggle doctor. Then he checked Matthew's hair. 

"Okay. Now undress. "

Matthew blushed and squirmed. Then he jumped from the bed and slowly undressed himself until he only wore his underwear.

Harry's eyes wandered over the other male's body. 

Matthew was kind of tiny. He had a flat chest and stomach, roundish hips and was obviously completely hairless.

Harry ordered him to do several moves, Pomfrey would demand of him too. Then Harry tested his reflexes. 

"This exam is not bad. " Matthew said.

"I'm glad you think so. Now lie down. "

Harry felt Matthew's joints. Then his eyes fell upon the boy's crotch. The boy's underwear tented. 

"W-What's...W-Why... That never happened before! Is it bad? "

Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry. That is normal for growing boys if you enjoy someone's touch. "

"How do I make it go away? "

Harry shrugged.

"Jerk off"

"What does that mean? Can you show me? "

"Oh... Uhm... Okay. "

Harry pulled the younger one's underwear off, freeing his erection. Matthew's erection was obviously only small: about 3 and a half inches with small balls underneath it. 

"So you take it into your hands. And move it up and down. Like that. "

Harry wrapped his hand around the boy's dick and gave him a few gentle strokes. 

Matthew jerked. He gasped and his eyes widened. 

"That feels so good. Please do that again. "

Fascinated from stroking the boy's dick, Harry continued. After a few more strokes, the boy spilled his small load with a moan. Harry brought his hand to his face and curiously licked the boy's seed from his hand. 

"How does it taste? " Matthew asked curiously.

His first orgasm made him only more happy, curious and full of energy.

"It tastes good. "

Harry held his hand out for Matthew to taste his own seed.

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment and sat up.

"I like it.  "

He glanced meaningfully at Harry's clothed and obviously hard dick.

"Can I do that to you too? "

"If you want to...".

The boy nodded excitedly. And so Harry opened his trousers eagerly. 

When Harry pulled out his cock, Matthew was amazed. Harry's cock was much bigger than his: 8 inches and very thick. It was surrounded by black public hair and Matthew could see Harry's heavy balls. 

Tentatively, he wrapped his hands around Harry's dick. He needed both hands to grip the dick properly.

Harry threw his head back, moaned and panted quietly and thrust shallowly into the boy's hands. 

"Faster please. "

Matthew jerked him off faster and after a few minutes Harry came all over the boy's torso. The boy licked Harry's bitter-salty seed from his fingers.

"You're my boy now. " Harry said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments.You can also send me prompts.


End file.
